


New memories

by Dudemychicken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cheating, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Possible smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, dramatic af, lisa and bam bam are good friends, lol what is this-, sad song yuqi, sooshu go from friends to lovers, soyeon is depressed, was suppose to be just g idle but hey all these ppl in it, with taekook tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudemychicken/pseuds/Dudemychicken
Summary: Life isn't a k-drama, it really isn't so why do only the things that happen in k-dramas always seem to happen?Yuqi and Soyeon were roommates, best friends even but things are meant to happen and friendships are meant to be broken.or Soyeon has memory loss and Yuqi doesn't want the friendship to end so her mission? Try to get everything they once done together again just in a different way.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Im Yoona/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, yoonminseok
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. You don't remember

Standing there seemed a bit different, almost like something that she shouldn't be doing something she should have forgotten.

She took a deep breath and sighed looking at the locked door in front of her she wanted to knock but what answer would she get?

She finally had enough courage and knocked at the door. no answer. just as expected but that didn't stop her from talking as if _she_ was still there.

"hey soyeon..how are you? i miss you so so much..why did you have to leave? w..will you come back?" Yuqi whispered the last part as tears began to fall out her eyes. her bottom lips trembled and her heart was aching with hurt. She closed her eyes as tears fell. She stayed like that for a few minutes before whipping her eyes and leaving the door that stood shut.

Yuqi walked out the school dormitory dressed in a nice brown jacket and blue jeans. It was cold but it wasn't that cold. Yuqi walked quietly down the pavement and looked around at all the people smiling and hugging each other with joy.Her eyes ended from the people to the place filled with flowers that soyeon used to collect and run around like a child when she mostly was finding excuses to stay away from the dorms because she was bored. Yuqi smiled at the memories she shared with her roommate and her eyes sank sadly missing her roommate. The fun energetic and beautiful soyeon. Yuqi hated her at first because at night she would blast the tv loudly and Yuqi couldn't get any sleep but they grew close since Yuqi always found her self talking to soyeon.

Yuqi ignored the memories that kept coming to her head just by looking at the place. The pain was to much and it hurt her a lot, thinking about soyeon was something she shouldn't be doing since the chances of meeting her again was 1% she could be dead by now.

The thought that soyeon was dead was enough to make Yuqi in tears again she was wiping them when they fell but they kept coming. It was unbearable Yuqi's vision was blurry and she could hear her heart thumping in her chest loudly. She stopped walking and took her phone out dialing her best friend.

" _Hello?"_ shuhua's voice bloomed into the speaker of the phone. The volume wasn't that loud but shuhua's voice in general was loud enough.

"Hey shuhua, um i was wondering if you want to meet up at the café i need distraction.." Yuqi whispered quietly but she smiled at the thought of having breakfast with her best friend.

"Oh of course i was planning to go to the ' _SEO café'_ anyways wanna join me?" Shuhua said her voice still loud which made Yuqi wonder what she was doing to be so loud in the morning.

"Ya ok I'll meet you there in 10 bye." Yuqi hanged up the phone when shuhua said goodbye. She started walking calmly down the street getting every thought of soyeon out of her mind and filling them with thoughts of eating delicious pantries with her best friends.

After a few more minutes of walking she reached the café. It was nicely decorated on the outside and inside. The outside having the words ' _Seo Café'_ written nicely with a gold color and cursive fount. You could see the inside of the shop by the windows on both side of the shop closed because of the cold. It also had beautiful flower pots outside and one hanging from the door as a decoration. Yuqi somehow felt the place remind her of Soyeon because of the way it was decorated with a lot of flowers.

Yuqi shock the thought out of her head as she walked inside to shop seeing shuhua sitting down near a window on her phone. Yuqi made her way to shuhua and plopped down on the opposite side of her. shuhua quickly put her phone down after she saw Yuqi.

"Hey Yuqi." shuhua said she seemed a bit nervous and she kept fiddling in her sit making Yuqi give her a weird stare.

"what's wrong?" Yuqi asks her head to the side as her long curly hair fell over her shoulder.

"Oh! nothing i just thought you would come a bit later.." Shuhua said as she looked everywhere else but Yuqi's eyes.

"um okay then are you ready to order?" Yuqi said with a smile choosing to ignore the weird behavior of her best friend.

"uh no not yet let's wait for a while i'm just waiting for someone to leave." Shuhua said voice low as she kept looking behind Yuqi.

"uh..okay then." Yuqi said a bit surprised by the answer and put her head down looking at her phone while waiting for shuhua to finish what she was doing.

after a few minutes shuhua spoke up with a smile. "it's okay we can order now i was just waiting for someone to leave so they don't bother us don't worry about it."

I nodded my head and gave her a smile before a waiter dressed nicely in a black skirt and a white dress shirt tucked in neatly in her skirt, she had on a lose tie hanging from her neck with her long straight red hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Seo Soojin may i take your order?" She asked nicely and i looked trough the menu to see if I'd like anything while shuhua seemed to already now what she'd like.

"hey Soojin I'll just have a chicken omelet." shuhua said while looking at the older girl with literal heart eyes. The older girl smiled and wrote the order down before looking at Yuqi and she decide for the same thing since she couldn't pick anything at all.

The girl nodded and wrote it down before walking away while Yuqi and shuhua sat down talking about random things like if hot dog was a sandwich and how a ghost could be aggressively break dancing next to you and won't have a clue. The conversation went by fast since Soojin was now standing by them holding the omelet's and gave them to their owners.

Yuqi payed for her food and Shuhua did the same. They were eating peacefully before shuhua's eyes widened and she instantly got up leaving the table and walking towards the door. There seemed to be a another girl slightly shorter than shuhua. they didn't really seem to be getting a long since shuhua was screaming at the girl and the girl was doing the same causing a whole scene.

Yuqi got up from her seat and touched shuhua's shoulder asking if everything was alright when she suddenly saw the girl full of anger. Yuqi's mouth parted open but no word could come out. Her eyes got blurry and tears soon fell from both her eyes and she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"s..so.soyeon..?" she asked the words coming out a mere whisper but the other girls seemed to have heard it as they looked at Yuqi. Shuhua seemed somewhat ashamed and sorry while the other girl was mad and confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked still giving Shuhua a angry glare while she tried to soften her eyes at the girl who had tears falling by the second.

"y..you don't remember me..? i..thought you..died." Yuqi whispered while her heart was killing her full of pain and sadness that came crashing over her like waves on a beach.

"i'm sorry what? i don't know you and i never died." soyeon said confused and looked at shuhua as if she would have an answer. Yuqi soon broke down crying and couldn't hold back her tears. She ran out the shop with tears falling down her checks and shuhua groaned. Shuhua looked at Soyeon with nothing but anger and she clenched her jaw.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE SOYEON!" shuhua screamed. The screaming was distracting customers so they were now outside because they were to loud according to Changbin.

"AND I TOLD YOU I FREAKING WORK HERE I CAN'T JUST MISS WORK BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SHOW UP HERE." Soyeon screamed back her face red from anger.

"YOU JUST HURT MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS NOW COULD YOU HUH SOYEON?!" Shuhua yelled her arms crossed on her chest as her mind kept turning back to Yuqi running out the shop.

"I NEVER HURT HER I DONT KNOW HER AND I NEVER EVEN MEET HER!" soyeon yelled back on the verge of crying. Of course she was mad but she and shuhua became very close last week because shuhua helped soyeon when she left the hospital and since then she hated fighting with the younger girl.

"you really just said that? maybe you should go back to the hospital and get your memories back because i can't take this anymore." Shuhua said her eyes already filled with tears the threatened to fall out. She ignored what the other girl had to say and just walked passed her walking back into the shop not texting or calling Yuqi yet since she knew the other girl needed more time. When she got in people stared at her weirdly because of the weird screaming from earlier.

Shuhua made her way to the seat she was sitting on and decided to finish the omelet that laid on the plate. She took a few bites but didn't feel like eating, Shuhua noticed the red headed girl who she was oh so familiar with aka the girl she's been crushing on for a whole year.

"hey shuhua you okay?" Soojin asked worry visible on her face and shuhua sighed very dramatically to be exact.

"its soyeon.." shuhua confessed and Soojin looked confused.

"how is it soyeon? you guys were fine yesterday did something happen?" Soojin eyed shuhua with worry and shuhua nodded.

"ya i guess..Yuqi is my best friend and i told soyeon not to show up today because she was coming here but she ended up showing up and Yuqi got upset and she ran out then i had a fight with soyeon because of it." shuhua whispered and could feel tears in her eyes all over again. Soojin hated the sight and she sat down next to shuhua hugging her letting her head rest on her shoulder which would useally not be something Soojin would do if it was anyone else but shuhua.

Soojin ended up telling shuhua how soyeon needed to come to work because Changbin aka soojin's brother didn't want anyone out because they had an important guest.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖⬛➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

soyeon walked back to her parents house with her head down low the words shuhua said repeating in her head.

" _maybe you should go back to the hospital and get your memories back.."_

Soyeon felt her lips quiver she couldn't stand the thought of the hospital. After leaving the hospital she meet her parents again who were in tears glad to have her back while she just felt weird as if she hadn't known them and she hated her self for that but with the 2 weeks she's been back she's grown close to her mom not that much for her dad. Soyeon couldn't remember anyone and anything not even her age, name, favorite food color etc after not knowing any of that her parents tried to fill her up they told her all they about her and she just nodded to every word still feeling kind of strange like in a home full of strangers maybe that's why shuhua getting upset hurt her so much.

" _maybe you should go back to the hospital and get your memories back.."_

Soyeon wanted to scream but kept it inside as she walked inside the house seeing her father on the couch watching a movie. She closed the door behind her and her dad looked at her with a smile.

"hey come sit down." he said with a smile as he patted the seat next to him. soyeon nodded and sat down next to him her emotions not described through her face since she looked emotionless but inside she was crying so much

"why aren't you at work i thought you just got the job on Saturday?" He asked his arms over her shoulder and soyeon sighed.

"Nothing a friend told me not to go." She said and he nodded before hugging her tightly and she soon let the living room walking to her room. She got out her phone as she heard a ding.

**Changbinnie:**

**_hey soyeon why weren't_ **

**_you at work today?_ **

**Jelly ninja**

**_sorry Changbin i got into_ **

**_a argument with shuhua_ **

**_and i don't feel that well_ **

**Changbinnie**

**_0h okay then you_ **

**_can take the day off if_ **

**_you want._ **

**Jelly ninja**

_**i will thank you**_ _**.** _

Soyeon shut the phone off after that and sat on top of her bed. she was trying to forget all the events that happened but had a bad time doing so. She looked over at her counter and frowned seeing her notebook the ones that held facts about her. She wrote it down when her parents told her about it just in case she ever forgot it again and the thought bought her to tears. just the thought of writing stuff to remember yourself made her cry she hated it so much. She was now hugging herself in a ball trying to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Some new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has secrets, their always told and almost never kept but jungkook wants to make his secret is secured well both of them.

Yuqi found her self at the flower house again. She hated the feelings she felt for the girl because she knew it wouldn't be returned and now that Yuqi was sure she was alive she couldn't feel a bit more upset than before because even if she was alive what relationship did they have not even friendship since the girl didn't even remember her anymore.

Yuqi kept on crying trying to forget everything but not really getting it right. Yuqi must of been to into her mind to notice a person coming this way because when she heard a voice she flinched and looked away wiping her tears instantly.

"hey are you okay Yuqi?" A soft voice asked and Yuqi looked confused.

"im fine and how do you know my name?" Yuqi asked looking away trying to blink her eyes so the tears could go away the other male laughed.

"I'm jeon Jungkook we go to the same school." jungkook giggled and Yuqi let out a soft oh before looking away from the older male.

"as i said before i'm fine thank you um jungkook you can go now." Yuqi tried explain but jungkook seemed to not care since he took a seat in front of the girl with a big bunny smile on his face.

"you don't fine you seem very upset if you ask me tell me what's wrong so i can try and help before he finds me." Jungkook said with a small smile and after a series of trying to decline Yuqi finally agreed to say a few stuff.

"My roommate was my best friend and she got into an accident and ended up in the hospital i didn't visit her at all because hated seeing her like that and she came out of the hospital but i didn't even know and she turned out to not remember me at all and my best friend knew that she came out of the hospital but didn't tell me at all even though she knew how much she means to me.." Yuqi said and jungkook was shocked maybe he expected something easier who knew the smile he wore on his cute face was replaced with a frown that made him look like a baby.

"I'm sorry Yuqi! just know that no matter what your going through I'll always be here for you okay?" he said he had a determent face which made Yuqi giggle.

They talked for a while well mostly Yuqi. She would answer the questions jungkook asked while jungkook would listen and nod his head to everything. They ended up exchanging numbers and jungkook couldn't stop smiling he was adorable.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!!!!!" Someone shouted and jungkook looked terrified. Jungkook's cute bright smile was now gone and jungkook got up shouting a quick goodbye to Yuqi before getting up and trying to run away but unfortunately the sleeve of his huge sweater got stuck on the end of the table that stuck out making the sweater rise up and reveal a huge bruise that he quickly covered with his hands and got his sweater loose before running away again.

Suddenly a man showed up with a fuming face and beer bottle running in the same direction who kept screaming Jungkook's name along with a bunch of swears following close behind. Even if Yuqi couldn't see jungkook from where she was she was sure he was scared.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖⬛➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
*The next day at like 5 a.m. bc yes*

"I seriously don't know what to do!" She screamed into the phone seriously making shuhua's ear hurt as she sighed dramatically on the other side of the phone.

"Calm down Minnie she will come around." Shuhua tried explaining but Minnie being the stubborn girl she is didn't listen at all to what the girl on the other side had to say.

"No she wont shua she hates me now." Minnie replied as if she would cry any second now and shuhua felt upset.

"Hey Minnie i told u she doesn't and Yuqi doesn't want to talk to me!" shuhua screamed trough the phone making Minnie frown.

"what happened?"

"Well soyeon came out of the hospital i didn't tell her bc it was to much news to handle and i said would tell her soon but she got upset after seeing that soyeon doesn't remember her bc of memory loss and she wont talk to me!"

"how long has it been since she didn't talk to u?" Minnie didn't bother asking why shuhua didn't tell her about soyeon waking up since it must have been personal.

"A day. a whole day. DO U KNO HOW LONG THAT IS?! WE TALK ATLEAST EVERY 3 HOURS! SHE HASN'T TEXTED ME FOR A DAY!" Shuhua screamed and Minnie's ear was sure to start bleeding soon.

"calm down shua not like she ignored you for 2 weeks." Minnie said rephrasing to her own problem and shuhua calmed down a bit.

"i guess your right i'll call you later my mom said we got to go visit my cousin i never knew i had." shuhua said and Minnie laughed ending the call after the younger girl said bye.

Minnie sat down on her bed opening her phone and frowned. 

Miyeon unnieヾ(≧ ▽ ≦)ゝ

Min min :

Come on Miyeon pls talk to me! 

I really miss you!

Why do u keep ignoring me! 

Please miyeonie i miss you.. 

Minnie gave up and closed her phone since the other girl didn't bother replying. Now Minnie really had no chance of confessing her feelings for the older girl. Minnie decided to text her friends the only ones she knew would have time for her at the moment. (btw the group chat its only lis and bam)

We the friends （︶^︶）

Min min: Hey guys i need help! 

Double B: What's up?

Lise: ??

Min min: Miyeon still wont talk to me T^T

Double B: Oh what happened to you guys anyway?

Lise: ya you guys used to be so close.

Min min: I don't really know anymore..I don't

know if i did something or not..

Lise: well something could of happened on her side?

Double B: ya min lis is right.

Min min: i guess but she could be mad at me 

she keeps leaving me on seen..

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖⬛➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jungkook picked his shirt up from the floor and put it on covering his bruised stomach and left the room not bothering looking back at the male sleeping on the bed. Jungkook wanted to puke it. it happened again.

Jungkook went to his so called room and grabbed some clothes before leaving the house he hated so much. It was obvious he would get found again but he had no chance to spare whats the reason of staying there if he would get beat up anyway it was basically normal for him.

He put on the sweater he was holding once he got outside not wanting people to see the bruises. He decided to go to one of his friends house because just walking around town can get pretty boring if you've done it more than 15 times.

*knock knock*

Jungkook waited patiently outside the house waiting for someone to open it. Jungkook could hear a lot of noise from the other side of the door till finally some one opened the door. 

"Oh hey Yoona." jungkook said with a smile and Yoona opened the door for him to get in frowning right after the huge smile on her boyfriends face when he saw jungkook.

"Hey kookie" taehyung said when he saw jungkook wave and sit down on the couch already so used to the place since taehyung moved there recently. Yoona and jungkook got used to each other pretty quick, one thing is jungkook didn't like her at all but he didn't like to hate people so he's always so nice to Yoona while she seems to hate his soul.

"So what are you doing here so early Yoona you always seem to come around the afternoon" Jungkook asks with a small giggle as he tried to get comfortable in the couch.

"i'm his girlfriend i wonder what your doing here at 6 a.m. jungkookie?" Yoona mocked the nickname taehyung would call jungkook sometimes and jungkook frowned trying not to get mad.

"nothing much just wanted to spend time with someone u?" jungkook asked through gritted teeth as Yoona smirks.

"oh tae didn't tell you that i'm moving in with him? I came to bring all of my stuff." Yoona says and jungkook seemed to have stopped breathing for a second as he felt his heart tighten. He didn't like taehyung. They were just friends. But he did want taehyung to break up with Yoona, not for his personal reasons but for taehyung's own good Yoona wasn't a good person he could easily remember the time Yoona slapped Yuqi because she "stole" her best friend. 

"oh that's great Yoona." jungkook said trying to clear his head and he couldn't. Jungkook never cried no matter how much his step dad abused him or did things to him he didn't want he would fight back but he would never cry maybe it was because he always had his friends especially taehyung. no one knew what he was going through though for them jungkook was just an affectionate little bunny who is always happy and would never get upset at things. that's what they all knew him as. Jungkook would sometimes visit their house either really early or really late based on the time he's able to leave the house but they never question the reason since jungkook didn't like talking about himself or his home life. There was a time when jungkook invited jin to his house and they were there for about 40 minutes before Jungkook's step dad came home and slapped jungkook for bringing someone over but jin was in the bathroom when it happened and when he came out jungkook was suddenly saying they should go to his house instead.

"HEY YOONA CAN U COME HERE FOR A SEC WHERE DOES THIS THING GO?" taehyung's loud voice came from upstairs as Yoona sighed and went up stairs leaving jungkook alone on the couch. He grabbed the tv remote and put on "Dream High" because he really loved the show especially IU. 

He may have been to into the show to not notice Yoona sitting next to him trying to watch but couldn't because sitting next jungkook and watching Dream High wasn't something she really appreciated. She looked at jungkook annoyed before snatching the remote from his hand. He looked at her angrily but smiled anyway.

"do you wanna watch somethin?" jungkook asked his eyes on the screen and Yoona didn't respond instead took out the show and put some weird American comedy that made zero sense but hey who was jungkook to judge. He just smiled and got of the couch walking into taehyung's bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and locked it walking to the mirror. He put his sweater up revealing his stomach that was bruised and his bruised arm. He looked at it and smiled before pulling his sweater back down and washing his face before leaving the bathroom. Jungkook saw Yoona on the phone paying no attention to the stupid show she put on.

Jungkook just chuckles before walking up the stairs to taehyung's room. He was putting some of Yoona's stuff away because she was to lazy to put it away herself.

"You didn't even talk to your guest today a simple hey that's it?" Jungkook said jokingly and taehyung laughed before looking back at jungkook.

"You basically live here now since when were you a guest?" Taehyung asked raising his eye brows and jungkook laughed.

"Well your right about that. What about Yoona when did you guys plan on moving in together?" Jungkook asked his smile still visible it's like it never disappeared it was basically him.

"It was last second, she got into a fight with her parents for sleeping out for 4 days without telling them and she got grounded so she got upset and said she wanted to move in with me so i had to say yes." Taehyung explained and jungkook nodded still a little confused bc if speaking honestly he always is.

Jungkook ended up helping taehyung with some of stuff but if being honest he couldn't focus because he had a whole taehyung looking at him the whole time and he could feel the stare, it made him feel uneasy. He finally finished putting the stuff away before looking at taehyung who had a dark glint in his eyes making jungkook shiver but still keep his smile. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Jungkook said with a laugh as the older male raised his eyes brows.

"Oh nothing you just seem different." Taehyung said and jungkook tried to stop himself from frowning and brong his smile bigger. 

"really? how so?" Jungkook laughed and taehyung frowned.

"Idk, skinner." Taehyung said and jungkook looked away letting out a forced laugh. 

"Oh really haha I've been on a diet lately.." jungkook said with a smile and taehyung nodded not believing a thing but not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

"Anyway tae i got to go now, i need to go somewhere." Jungkook said and taehyung nodded giving jungkook a hug before waving goodbye. Jungkook walked down the stairs and told Yoona goodbye which she choose to ignore and jungkook left the house.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖⬛➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." The second that was said a woman walked in sitting down on the bed next to soyeon who looked at her. They grew close but it doesn't at all make up for the fact that she didn't remember anything about her child hood. 

"Hey soyeon, your dad told me you didn't go to work today did something happen?" Her mom said with a smile and soyeon looked at her putting her phone down.

"nothing happened, my friend told me not to go because of something personal that happened." Soyeon said un bothered crossing her arms as she looked down on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked putting her hand on her leg while soyeon frowned looking up at her. Soyeon hated the question but she gets it asked everyday. 

"I'm fine mom, don't need to worry just go back downstairs and stay with dad i think i'll go out with a friend anyway." Soyeon said ignoring everything her mom had said. What was the point anyway?

"Ok honey may i know who your going with?" Her mom asked and soyeon was done. so done with her mom asking her about the people she hung out with just so she could ask them how she was doing.

"Why do you want to know "mom" just so you can ask them how i'm doing?!" Soyeon said and Hye-kyung gasped before looking at her softly.

"I just want to make sure your okay honey i didn't mean to hurt you." Hye-kyung said and soyeon got off the bed and went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Soyeon took a shower to clear her mind since the day before she couldn't help but feel out of place and alone living a life and personality she was told she was like. She didn't know herself so how are they suppose to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to share this story can you guys please tell me your thoughts down in the comments i would love to see what you guys think of this mess 
> 
> anyways thanks who ever opened this nonsense


End file.
